Our existing T34 U-TEAM focuses on training the next generation of students in collaborative, interdisciplinary team science. A central component of the proposal is providing the participating students with opportunities and mentoring that allows them to succeed as a member of a complex interdisciplinary team. As this unique program continues to develop we have identified two areas, communication and leadership, where additional competencies will considerably improve the research training outcomes of this program. Our goal is to use the NIH supplement opportunity described in NOT-GM-019 to develop an undergraduate minor and associated co-curricular activities on Team Communication and Leadership in the Biomedical Sciences. This minor will greatly benefit the T34 mentees by not only providing unique skills that will positively impact them through their careers, but will also make them distinct in their training experience and facilitate their transition to highly competitive PhD programs. Equally important, increased effective communication and enhanced leadership skills will lead to increased self-confidence and will impact every facet of their lives, both in and out of academia. This will help them achieve greater success as they progress through their careers. Finally, by developing a minor that is available to students not in the T34 program, we ensure that the impact of the NIH supplement has broad and sustainable impact.